The present disclosure relates to electronic systems for collecting, manipulating, and assessing information related to the operation of industrial vehicles so as to produce actionable results that modify or otherwise improve the operation of fleets of industrial vehicles.
Wireless strategies are being deployed by business operations, including distributors, retail stores, manufacturers, etc., to improve the efficiency and accuracy of business operations. Wireless strategies may also be deployed by such business operations to avoid the insidious effects of constantly increasing labor and logistics costs.
In a typical wireless implementation, workers are linked to a management system executing on a corresponding computer enterprise via mobile wireless transceivers. The wireless transceivers are used as interfaces to the management system to direct workers in their tasks, e.g., by instructing workers where and/or how to pick, pack, put away, move, stage, process or otherwise manipulate the items within a facility. The wireless transceiver may also be used in conjunction with a suitable input device to scan, sense or otherwise read tags, labels or other identifiers to track the movement of designated items within the facility.